(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrostatic-image developing toners, electrostatic image developers, and toner cartridges.
(ii) Related Art
There is a method for forming an image by transferring a toner image from an image carrier to an intermediate transfer member and then transferring the toner image from the intermediate transfer member to a recording medium. If a blade is disposed in contact with the intermediate transfer member to remove residual toner and other contaminants from the intermediate transfer member, lateral streaks may appear in images formed on recording media after repeated image-forming operations.